


feelings

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a near miss, Nell and Callen talk about how they feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feelings

**Author's Note:**

> February Bingo prompt: you make me feel...

"You know he was never gonna hurt you, right?"

Callen didn't know he was going to speak until the words came from his lips and when Nell looked up from where her head was pillowed on his chest, blinked at him drowsily, he regretted disturbing her. He was lying on her couch with her half on top of him, half of her back resting against the back of the couch as his hands played with the ends of her hair. 

"Of course not." Her voice was as sleepy as her eyes, but there was a smile on her lips. "You were there."

One hand moves from her hair to her cheek. "I would never let anything happen to you," he tells her, because it's important to him that she knows that, that she hears him say those words. 

Her smile softens, her eyes growing brighter. "I know that," she tells him quietly. "All of that... it's why I wasn't scared today." But he had been, when he saw the gun to her head, and in the split second before training took over and he could focus on the job at hand, all he could think of was what life would be like without her. "You make me feel safe," she continues and once again, he replies without thinking. 

"You make me feel happy," he tells her and her eyes widen with a combination of surprise and delight. "I never thought I would be," he adds, "but I am with you."

Nell doesn't answer him in words, just pulls herself up so that their faces are level and kisses him. He kisses her back, hands sliding down her back as he proceeds to show her just how happy she makes him.


End file.
